BalkanVision Song Contest 11
|entries = 19 |debut = None |return = Moldova Montenegro Northern Cyprus |withdraw = Croatia Hungary Slovakia |map year = 11 |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 point(s) to their 10 favourite songs |pre = 10 |nex = 12 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y |null = None |winner = Romania "Safari" |nex2 = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 11 was the eleventh edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest and took place in Kharkiv, Ukraine after TigerJK feat. Yoon Mirae & Bizzy won the tenth edition. 19 countries participated. Crete, Moldova, Montenegro and Northern Cyprus made their return. Croatia, Greece, Hungary and Slovakia withdrew. The winner was Romania with the song "Safari" performed by Serena. This was Romania's fourth victory, following their wins in the first, fourth and ninth editions. Kosovo came 2nd and host country Ukraine came 3rd. Location Ukraine (Ukrainian: Україна, translit. Ukrayina; Ukrainian pronunciation: ukrɑˈjinɑ), sometimes called the Ukraine, is a sovereign state in Eastern Europe. Excluding Crimea, Ukraine has a population of about 42.5 million, making it the 32nd most populous country in the world. Its capital and largest city is Kiev. Ukrainian is the official language and its alphabet is Cyrillic. The dominant religions in the country are Eastern Orthodoxy and Greek Catholicism. Ukraine is currently in a territorial dispute with Russia over the Crimean Peninsula, which Russia annexed in 2014. Including Crimea, Ukraine has an area of 603,628 km2 (233,062 sq mi), making it the largest country entirely within Europe and the 46th largest country in the world. Kharkiv (Ukrainian: Ха́рків, translit. Chárkiv, pronounced ˈxɑrkiu̯), also known as Kharkov, is the second-largest city in Ukraine. In the northeast of the country, it is the largest city of the Slobozhanshchyna historical region. Kharkiv is the administrative centre of Kharkiv Oblastand of the surrounding Kharkiv Raion, though administratively it is incorporated as a city of oblast significance and does not belong to the raion. Population: 1,439,036 (2017 est.) Palace of Sports "Lokomotiv" (Ukrainian: Палац спорту «Локомотив») is an indoor arena in the eastern Ukrainian city Kharkiv. Rebuilt in 2004, it has a seating capacity for 4,000 people. It is the home for the matches of the Ukrainian Fed Cup team, volleyball and it is also used for boxing matches. The arena is the regular home venue of the futsal team MFK Lokomotiv Kharkiv and the Lokomotiv Kharkiv volleyball team. Format Contest The contest consisted of a Final. Participating Countries 19 countries took part. Running Order Countries performed in a random order. Other Countries Croatia - HRT gave no reasons as to why they withdrew. Hungary - MTVA withdrew without giving any reasons. They did state that a return in the twelfth edition was not ruled out. Slovakia - SVK was forced to withdraw after failing to give an accurate vote in the previous edition. Switzerland- SRF gave no reasons as to why they did not return. Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 11